


Sudden Change

by nbspandam



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbspandam/pseuds/nbspandam
Summary: Aelfric once again lets something slip. It ends very well.
Relationships: Alphard | Aelfric Dahlman/Seteth, Seteth/Aelfric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Sudden Change

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with more porn, hahaaaaaa
> 
> It's literally all I write now, enjoy it while it lasts

“Are you glad that I no longer wear the robes of a cardinal?” Aelfric asks as Cichol unbuckles his belt and pulls it out of the trouser loops, leaving it to clatter to the floor. 

“It is certainly less of a task to keep your tunic out of my way by comparison,” is Cichol’s reply, followed by him dragging his trousers down to his knees. Then, he leans up to press his lips against Aelfric’s, pulled closer when a pair of arms wrap around his neck. 

“Plus, it is much easier to mark you with no fabric covering your neck,” he adds once he pulls away, dipping his head down to nip at the skin. Never hard enough to cause more than a pleasant sting, unless Aelfric asks for it.

Aelfric lets out a faint laugh at that, using what little leverage he has to pull the circlet out of Cichol’s hair and dragging his fingers through it. If he pulls it, all the better. It’s all part of this intimacy between them, a whisper of pain and nothing more. 

The only thing that’s different this time is that Cichol’s lips make their way down his body, leaving a trail of kisses in their wake as every undone button reveals more of his skin. Though there are scars from blades and magic alike, it doesn’t matter. It never has. 

There is no disgust, no hesitation, no lingering on old and new injuries from war. There is only desire, to please and to be pleasured. Cichol gives up one hand for Aelfric to hold, the other pulling his smallclothes out of the way. 

Even now, seeing the way he’s looked at through Cichol’s eyes is enough to make his body grow hotter. Though the room is cold, the breath fanning against him is not, and it causes him to twitch. Aelfric may have never done this before, but he’s far too excited to let his own nervousness take this moment away from him.   
  
Cichol gives his hand a soft squeeze, leaving the other to stay entangled in his hair. There is no rush to his movements as he finally, finally, closes his mouth around his cock. He keeps his gaze on Aelfric’s face, watching as he sinks back against the pillows with a gasp.

Keeping his hair in Cichol’s hair is all he can do against the onslaught of sensation, torn between pulling away or leaning into the softness of his mouth. Another choked gasp leaves him at the feeling of his tongue rubbing against him, firm and unyielding despite his squirming and twitching.

With his free hand, Cichol grabs him by the thigh and drags him even closer, almost greedy for the contact. For all he’d said about wanting to do this for him, he seems to be enjoying this just as much. 

He’s helpless to the weight of his own desires, his grip on Cichol’s hair growing tight with every twitch and spasm in response to that clever mouth of his. It leaves him dizzy and out of breath, moans slipping out before he can even hope to stop them. 

When Aelfric feels him use his fingers to spread him open so that he can get his tongue inside, he almost sobs, breath choked and strangled. All he can do is plead, his body held under the whims of his beloved. The same man who’d accepted him at his arguably lowest point, with no one left to trust or rely on and a child to take care of. 

“Please-- I’m so close, Cichol _, please,”_ he blurts out, panting as he tries to keep up against the digits now sinking in. Aelfric bucks his hips against it, a weak cry tearing its way out of him. There are stars flashing behind his eyelids, and he can hardly hear himself speak anymore. 

“ _Marry me--”_ he chokes out just as Cichol’s lips close around his cock again, his orgasm crashing into him like a tidal wave and leaving him helpless in its wake. His thighs tremble and shake even after Cichol pulls away, hands reaching to stroke the sides of his face.

He opens his eyes just as his lips make contact with his forehead, and Aelfric looks up into his bright-eyed expression, at first not realizing why he’s looking at him so fondly.   
  
Oh.   
  
_Oh._

His face instantly flushes pink, and brings a hand up to hide it from Cichol. 

“I will. Even if you did not entirely mean to say it now.” Cichol murmurs near his ear, chuckling just a little bit. “Though I thought I would be the one to ask first.”

“... It seems my tendency to let things slip when you do this to me never ceases. I should be glad that you do not mock me for it,” Aelfric mumbles, sluggishly shifting to give him enough space to lie down next to him.   
  
“It is one of your most endearing qualities, my treasure. A unique kind of honesty, and one that often leaves me breathless.” Cichol replies, gingerly wrapping his arms around him.

“The real shame is that I do not have a ring to give.”

“Neither do I. But, we will find the time to. Know that my heart is already yours.”


End file.
